Star Gazing
by hitori10
Summary: A reincarnation fic between Levi and Eren.
1. Chapter 1

Star Gazing

Attack on Titan  
Eren x Levi. Reincarnation fic.  
Chapter 1

* * *

As a child, Eren Jeager loved to gaze up at the night sky. He would sit with his adopted sister, Mikasa, and best friend, Armin. The three children would laugh at the shapes they made. Eren was always fascinated with the concept of star gazing.

Even now as a teenager, he still loved to do it. It made him feel...free. Free of his family problems, school, work, responsibilities. Everything.

His green eyes would seem to glow every time he sat on the cool green grass, looking up at each twinkling star. The breeze gently caressed his brunette hair, his tan skin, giving a faint glow.

Yes...these were times Eren cherished the most. He never knew the good luck star gazing would one day bring him...

* * *

One night, Eren had snuck out of his house, hearing his parents arguing again was giving him a major headache. His sister, Mikasa, was out with Sasha, Annie, Ymir and Christa for a sleepover at Sasha's house, leaving Eren alone to listen to his parents bicker.

After listening to them for a solid hour, he couldn't take it anymore. Opening his window, Eren climbed out, making sure he closed his window, he safely made it to the ground. Walking down the street, Eren could still hear his parents yelling...

* * *

The brunette soon made it to his favorite star gazing spot. It was about 30 minutes from his house. Not that he minded really, it was nice walking there at night.

He arrived at his location and sat down. It was a nice plain, open space, over looking the city. The stars seemed brighter here than any other spot.

He and Bertoldt accidentally found this place. Their friends ditched them and went to the mall. Since Eren and Bertoldt were rather close to each other, sharing the same hobbies and other traits. The two decided to take a walk around town.

As he stated earlier, the two found this place purely by accident. They would often meet up here, seeing as they both had family problems, and talking it out made them feel better.

Sometimes when Eren would come here, he found Bertoldt already sitting there. So, it was a surprise when he wasn't there. Eren sighed. He already felt relaxed. His gaze drifted up to the stars.

Eren felt nothing when he was under the stars. If he could, the brunette would sit there forever. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone called out to him.

"Oi, brat."

Turning around, he was met with an older man. He was definitely a bit taller then Eren. He had charcoal colored hair, parted at the bangs a bit, with an undercut under his neatly combed hair. His eyes were a steely grey color. This man also had a bored expression on his face. His pale skin seemed whiter under the moon light.

What really caught his attention, was that the man was wearing a suit, or rather, he had his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, the first 3 buttons undone, and tie loosened. He walked over to Eren and took a seat, a few inches away from him.

"Who are you?"

Eren gave a small smile. He held out his hand. "Eren Jeager, nice to meet you."

The man lifted his hand and grasped the younger males. "Levi Rivaille. Pleased to meet you."

Eren released Levi's hand and placed it on his knee, which was bent up, while the other was stretched out.

"So, what are you doing here, Kid."

The brunette gave a sigh. "I came here to get away because my parents were arguing again."

"Oh, that sounds rough, must be hard."

If it weren't for the monotone voice, Eren could have sworn Levi was comforting him.

"I'll admit, shit does get difficult at times."

Levi pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling a bit of the smoke, before breathing out. "You an only kid or what?"

Eren shook his head. "No, I have an adoptive sister, Mikasa."

The older male flicked away some of the ash on his cigarette. "Well, at least you have someone to talk to. I can assume she keeps you out of trouble?"

Nodding his head, Eren hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I can honestly say that if it weren't for her...I would have killed myself a long time ago."

His green eyes shifted to Levi as the elder took another drag of his cigarette. "Killing yourself wouldn't have been the answer. It would have only caused more pain, than relief for anyone. Take it from someone who knows what they're talking about."

Eren's eyes widened. "You know what it's like?"

Levi nodded. Turning his head to face Eren. "Yeah. When I was younger, my parents were the same. Always fighting, non-stop yelling all damn day. I've been coming to this spot ever since I was 17. Just like you, I thought about killing myself. If it weren't for my two close friends, I would have. What I'm trying to say, Kid...Shit is going to get real. You'll feel weak at moments in your life. It's just how shit works. Trust me, things will blow over eventually. For now, you just have to sit there and suffer. Smiling like a fucking idiot as you do so."

Eren's head lowered, his gaze fixed on his hands. _'What if I had killed myself? Would it only have caused more pain than relief like Levi said?'_ He felt a tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head and was met with a pair of steel colored eyes.

"How old are you, brat?"

"I'm 18. How about you."

Taking another drag, Levi responded. "22."

Eren raised a brow. "Really? You look much older considering how mature you are."

Levi smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, Kid. I get that a lot."

Eren blushed, barely realizing what he said. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you."

Levi waved him off. "Don't worry about it, brat. I was serious when I said that."

Eren laughed, nervous. "I guess your smirk kind of set me off."

Giving a small chuckle at the brat's antics, Levi looked at the view in front of them. "So, tell me more about yourself."

Eren's eyebrows raised up, getting lost in his brunette bangs. "Are you sure you want to talk to me? As you said, I'm a brat."

Levi put out his cigarette and lit another. "It's better talking to a brat, than a fucking tree, that's for damn sure."

* * *

Over the course an hour, Eren told Levi all about himself and family. He told him his father was a doctor, his mother a kinder garden teacher. Eren also let him in on how he met Mikasa.

He was shocked when the elder grinned and slapped him on the back saying, "Well, someone became a man faster than I did. You got guts kid, I like that."

The brunette told him his parents had started arguing when he was 10, one night he over heard them saying, the only reason they stayed together than long was because of Eren and Mikasa. As soon as they grew up, they would divorce.

Personally, Eren thought,_ 'It's about fucking time. Do you have any idea how much your yelling messed me and Mikasa up? No. I guess not. You were both so busy fighting, you never realized I now resent you for it._' Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Levi turned his head when he realized the brat had gone quiet. His eyes widened a bit. _'Dammit! I have no idea how to deal with someone crying...Oh, what the hell...'_

He reached over and held the brunette. "If you need to cry, go ahead and do so. It won't make you any less of a man. For someone as young as you, to have seen some hell...you deserve to cry. Go ahead, Eren."

That was all Eren needed to hear, tears flowed out of his eyes. He felt pathetic. The only two people who had seen him like this were Mikasa and Bertoldt.

But, being in Levi's arms he somehow felt...safe. It was a feeling he only felt when he was with his 2 closest friends. So, why did he feel this with Levi?

A person he had never met until tonight...so...why did it feel all so familiar...? Shaking those thoughts from his head, Eren buried his face in Levi's chest, feeling long pale fingers caress his brunette hair...

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Star Gazing

Chapter 2

* * *

Watching Eren cry made Levi feel...guilty. He didn't know why he felt that. Hell, he didn't even know why he started talking to the kid. He could have as easily ignored him and went home.

Sure, the kid was good looking. He was tall, a bit shorter than Levi himself, messy brunette hair, and tan skin, slightly muscular and slim. Yeah, the kid was nothing special. It was his eyes that truly captivated him. They were a mixture of blue, green and gold. What the appropriate name was for such a color, Levi would never know.

After crying his eyes out for several moments, Eren lifted his head off Levi's chest, wiping away any lingering tears.

Levi kept his arm around Eren. "You alright now?"

The younger nodded his head. "Yeah, I should be for now."

Shifting his gaze from the teen, his steel grey eyes looked at the night sky. "Eren."

Said person looked at the man next to him, he was confused when Levi only pointed to the sky. His own gaze looking up. A smile made its way to his face.

There were shooting stars in the sky. Eren sat there in a daze, merely watching the stars. A voice snapped him out of said daze.

"I'm sure you might know this, Eren. But, they say that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will actually eventually come true. Bunch of bull if you ask me."

Eren raised a brow. "Why do you think that, Levi?"

The elder shrugged. "Don't know. All those little make believe things are really hard to even consider true."

Eren stayed quiet for a moment. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is, brat."

The younger's green eyes stayed glue to the night sky. "Can you please make a wish on one of these stars...Even if it's this one time...?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly, his eyes looked over at Eren. His green eyes fixed on the scene happening in front of them.

Sighing inwardly, Levi began to think in his mind.

_'Make a wish, huh? What the hell am I even supposed to wish for? Well, since the brat was nice about it, might as well.' _

Once again he looked over at Eren for a quick moment, before shutting his own eyes.

_'I wish that I could always have this kid by my side. Someone to relate to has been a blessing...make it so this brat and I stay good friends...' _

Little did he know his wish would bring them closer than they ever imagined...

* * *

The two sat there for another 30 minutes, before Eren realized how late it was. "Levi."

"Hm?"

"It's getting pretty late. I think that I should head home now."

The ravenette looked at the watch on his left wrist. It read, '11:30.' Sighing he stood up, Eren doing the same.

Grabbing his keys from his pocket, Levi glanced over at Eren. "Let me give you a lift, Brat."

"Are you sure?" The brunette didn't want to be a bother on Levi.

Nodding his head, Levi led them both to his car. "Yeah, it's kind of my fault I kept you here so long."

Eren smiled. "Thanks."

Shrugging his shoulders, he brushed off Eren's thank you. Getting in the car, Eren told Levi where his house was.

* * *

Levi parked right outside Eren's drive way. Before Eren could get out, Levi grabbed his wrist.

The brunette looked back at the elder man.

"Give me your phone number, Brat."

Raising a brow, Eren tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know, just to stare at it all night long. Why the fuck do you think I would want it?"

Realization came across Eren face, as well as a blush.

Pulling out their phones, they exchanged numbers. Eren smiled at Levi one more time, he shut the door and made his way climbing to his window.

Levi sat there watching Eren slowly make his way into his home. _  
_

_'That kid sure is something...never expected someone who I can relate to would be a fucking brat. Oh, well. Beggers can't be choosers, I suppose.' _

Levi drove off, never knowing that Eren was staring at his car as it faded out of sight.

* * *

After Levi had dropped him off at his house, Eren laid awake in his bed. He had an uncomfortable, yet familiar feeling.

It's..as if he felt like this at some point. But, how could he? He never met Levi until tonight for the first time. In fact, this was also the first time he had ever seen the man.

_'Why did talking to Levi feel so...natural? Normally it takes me a while for me to be able to talk to someone like that. Let alone, be able to tell them all about my family problems.' _

Turning to his side, his green eyes were fixed on his slate colored walls.

_'We might have met somewhere, and we both somehow had forgotten.'_

Giving a large sigh, Eren pulled his covers over himself, fading into a peaceful darkness...

* * *

Levi arrived home 20 minutes after dropping off the brat.

Stepping into his apartment, he slowly made his into his living room, collapsing on the couch. Taking off his tie, he threw it to the floor, where he didn't know, and frankly didn't give a shit at the moment.

_'Why the hell did talking to that brat feel natural? I let my guard down, and the only two who are ever allowed to see me all sympathetic like that is Erwin and Hanji. So how the hell did that brat do it? Ugh, I need a fucking cup of tea.'_

Reluctantly, he got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He prepared the water, turned on the stove and added the tea leaves. Inhaling the scent of herbal tea made his nerves calm down.

Levi leaned against the counter and let his thoughts wander once again.

_'Talking to that brat wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Maybe I can relate to him about some more of my own family problems. Seeing as the kid was willing to share his own.'_

Pouring himself a cup of his now ready tea, he pushed away all thoughts and let his tea relax his overworked mind and body.

* * *

Eren awoke the next morning to his parents yelling. Groaning loudly, he grabbed his other pillow and put it over his head.

_'For fucks sake...you're already going at it this fucking early?!'_

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Came Eren's muffled reply.

His door opened and closed quietly. A slender hand tugged on the pillow covering his head. Slowly taking it off, he was met with his adopted sister, Mikasa.

Raising a brow, Eren lifted himself into a sitting position. "Mikasa. You hear them too this morning?"

Nodding her head, she sat down next to Eren and pulled the red scarf over her mouth. "Yeah. I hear them since 6:30."

Glancing over at his clock, Eren noticed it was 9:00. Turning back to his sister, his look was apologetic. "Sorry about that. When did you get home anyway?"

Tugging the red scarf around herself tighter, she scooted closer to Eren. "At six...I was worried about you."

His eyes softened and smiled at his sister. "Mikasa, how many times do I have to tell you, I can handle myself just fine."

Looking away from her brother, her black bangs covered her eyes. "Is it truly a bad thing for me to worry?"

Shaking his head, Eren reached over and pulled his sister into a hug, Mikasa snuggled into his chest. "No, it's not a bad thing. But, you know I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I know...but I don't want anything to happen to you..."

Closing his green eyes, Eren tightened his grip on her.

He really couldn't blame her for being constantly worried. Mikasa saw her own parents die in front of her. She helped Eren commit the murder that took the lives of those who killed her mother and father. It was in her nature to be completely worried. She was only making sure that there was nothing that could take away another one of her family members.

_ 'If only mom and dad hadn't started arguing so much when we were younger and up to this point...neither one of would be scared to be separated from the other.' _

Eren continued to hold his sister, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, hoping he could drown out their arguing parents.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

Mikasa smiled into his chest. "Thank you for always being there..."

A smile made it's way to his face. "That's just what a big brother does...I'll always be there, Mikasa...I love you, little sister..."

"I love you too, big brother..."

* * *

End of chapter 2

Hey, sorry this one took a while. I was busy working on my other stories, and saved this one for last. I hope you liked it. R&R!

-hitori10.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Gazing

A/N-I also forgot to mention that my OC will be in these as well. Her name is Yami. She is a close friend of Eren and Mikasa. She looked after them when they didn't want to stay with their parents. Also Levi's younger sister.

* * *

Chapter 3

Eren and Mikasa could not leave their house quicker that morning. The younger of the two slammed the door on their parents.

Mikasa leaned against the closed door. "Hah...I could not get away from them sooner."

Eren nodded his head. "Oh, hell yeah. I thought they would never shut up."

They stood outside for several minutes before Mikasa sighed. "What should we do now?"

Tilting his head back in thought, Eren began to think. "How about we go visit Yami, been a while since we last talked to her."

Mikasa nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah. Besides if we're lucky she won't be busy."

Deciding they would go see their friend, the brunette pulled out his car keys, both of them making their way to his car.

* * *

"Now, are you sure this is a good idea?" Levi found himself asking.

The female in front of him sighed. "For the thousandth time, Levi, yes. I do think this is a good idea."

The ravenette leaned back in his seat. "I'm just making sure. Besides, it's in my instincts to worry about my younger sister. Right, Yami?"

Hard as it may have been to believe, Levi did in fact have a younger sister. Yami had charcoal colored hair, which was about to her waist, steel colored eyes, and unlike Levi, tan skin. Also, she was shorter than him. They were related so much through looks, personality...not so much.

Yami was not afraid to show people what she was feeling. Making her come off as a serious, yet, lighthearted person. Levi, as we all know. Is an emotionless, hard ass.

So, yes. When Levi mentioned he had a younger sister he loved very much, people found it very hard to believe.

Yami rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile on her face. "I know there's nothing wrong with it. But, I need you to have faith in me about my idea."

She scooted closer to her brother, taking his hand in her's. "If there was anyone whose support I know I had, It's yours, Levi."

His gaze was fixed on their hands. Sighing, Levi tightened his grip on her hand. "Alright. You have my full support, Little sister."

A smile lit up her face, Yami reached over and embraced her brother. "Thank you so much, Levi! I promise I won't let you down!"

Chuckling at his sister's antics, he returned the embrace. The ringing of his cell phone, ruined their siblings moment. They pulled away as Levi checked his phone. "That was Erwin. He wants be back there. A meetings been called last minute." Putting his phone away, Levi and Yami stood up.

"Sorry that my visit was cut a bit short."

They walked to Yami's door still talking.

"It's fine, brother. I understand that you're busy. No worries."

Smiling, Levi opened the door. "Alright, well I'm off. If I can't come visit tonight, I will tomorrow."

"Okay, Levi. Have a good day at work."

Hugging each other goodbye, Levi left to work, while Yami returned to her own work.

* * *

Arriving at their friends house, Eren and Mikasa got out of the car, making their way to the door.

The brunette knocked waiting for Yami to answer. "Come in!" Seeing as the door was open, the two made their way in.

They walked into the living room. Yami was sitting in front of her laptop, typing, god only knows what. She turned her head and smiled. "Hey, you two. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Mikasa laughed. "Yeah. it has been."

Eren nodded in agreement. "We were so caught up in family problems and school; we didn't have much time to ourselves."

Yami smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Take a seat." She motioned to the other empty couch. Gladly, they took a seat in her soft couch.

The two sighed in relaxation when their backs hit the soft fabric. Laughing at their reaction, Yami pushed aside her laptop,

giving the two her full attention. "So, how have you two been?"

Mikasa sank in her seat a little. "Not so good..."

Yami gave them a sad smile. "Parents have been arguing again?"

Both of them nodded.

The ravenette sighed. "Oh, kiddos...Are you sure that you don't want me to talk to them?"

Eren and Mikasa shared a look. The offer did sound tempting. Yami certainly would knock some sense into them, hell, she already gave them a tongue lashing one time. So, what was stopping them from making sure she helped them? Was it because they both knew after they graduated their parents would divorce? Or was it because they didn't want their parents involving them in their arguments?

Even though Yami was 3 years older than them, she would make an excellent parent already. Through the time they knew her, both of them considered Yami their older sister.

Mikasa shook her head. "No...It would cause less trouble this way." The brunette nodded in his agreement.

Getting up from her seat, she sat between the two, wrapping an arm around each of them. "Alright, just know that I will always be here for you two. No matter what happens."

Mikasa felt tears come to her eyes, she buried her face in Yami's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Yami...I don't know how you do it..."

Crystalline tears escaped her eyes. Eren reached over and grasped his sister's hand.

"Do you two want to stay here tonight?"

Both of the siblings nodded. Bringing the two closer to her body, they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Levi walked into his office completely exhausted. The meeting had drained his energy and patience. Dragging his tired form to the leather couch he had in the corner, he allowed his body to collapse on it.

He groaned into the black leather. _'Dammit, and I wanted to spend the night with my little sister. So much for that idea...I hope she understands.' _

Pulling out his phone, Levi dialed his sister's number, placing it by his ear, he waited for Yami to answer. "Hello?" Came the drowsy reply.

Levi gave a small chuckle, at his sister's tone. "Well, I can tell someone just woke up from a nap."

"Yeah...so, what did you need, big brother?"

Giving a sigh, the older ravenette spoke. "I'm sorry, little sister. I'm too tired to come over and stay with you."

"That's alright, brother. I understand that you're tired. I just wish big ass eyebrows would let you relax for once."

Containing his laughter at the nickname Erwin was given from his sister, Levi continued. "Hell I wish for that too. But we can't have everything in this shit world can we?"

"No. I guess not."

"Alright, well. I have to go now, Yami. Hopefully I can spend the weekend with you since I don't work."

"Okay, Levi. I'll see you then...Onii-chan!"

"Oi!"

She hung up laughing, before he gave her a good tongue lashing. Putting his phone away, Levi let his body relax. He was glad his little sister understood. She also had those days where she was so damn exhausted and didn't want to do anything.

The only thing he wanted to do now, was have a talk with a certain shitty brat...

* * *

Night fell over Japan, the stars shining bright in the dark sky.

Eren breathed in the fresh air. He was woken up from his nap when he heard Yami talking on the phone with her older brother. He decided to take a walk and hopefully clear his mind. The brunette ended up leaving his sleeping sister with Yami.

Right now he was at his usual star gazing spot. Rolling up the sleeves on his black shirt, Eren gazed down at the small scars

that were on his arms. He knew he shouldn't have been cutting himself in the first place, but it was the only thing that helped him relax.

Yami told him it was an instant addiction. Once you took that razor and slashed your skin...that demon already claimed you. It was a wretched concept.

Tracing each scar with a finger, Eren could still feel the cool steel as it tore his flesh.

"Oi, brat."

Jumping from the sudden voice, he was relieved when he turned around and was met with Levi. Walking over to Eren, the ravenette took a seat next to the younger. "What brings you here today, Levi?"

"Came here to relax as always. How about you?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "Needed some time away from my parents. Not even sleeping home today."

Levi raised an onyx brow. "Oh? Then where are you sleeping?"

"With my close friend, Yami."

Taking out a cigarette from his pocket, Levi lit it up. Taking a small drag of it. "Ah, for a second there I thought you left on a whim. My mistake." He blew out the smoke as he spoke.

"You ever did the same too?"

The ravenette nodded his head. "Oh, hell yeah. My younger sister and I used to leave the house all the time. We usually stayed with Hanji, a close friend."

Eren's attention was caught when Levi mentioned a younger sister. "Wait, you have a younger sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the brunette spoke. "I don't know...you just don't seem like the kind of person who would have a younger sister, I guess."

Levi gave a small laugh, inhaling more of the smoke. "Heh, I get that a lot. Apparently my monotone voice and emotionless face aren't big brother material."

"Sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."

Levi shook his head. "No, you didn't. It's just..."

The elder was quiet. Not sure how to word it. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"I really love my younger sister, and I would do anything, _anything_ to make sure that she's safe. She really looks up to me. Apparently to her, I was the big brother everyone would wish for. Yeah, as you said, who would want a brother who looked like he didn't give a damn, and never showed emotion. But...every time I saw her smile...I knew I really was good damn brother..." A small smile was on Levi's lips as he spoke.

A similar tender smile was on Eren's lips too. "I understand how you feel. I would sometimes doubt if I really was a good older brother, and just like you. I knew I did a good job every time she smiled at me."

"Heh, guess that's another thing I can relate to you, brat. What's your sister's name?"

"Mikasa, yours?"

"Yami."

"Then I guess we have to thank our sisters for being there for us."

Before the ravenette could respond...he saw Eren's arms.

The teen turned his head to look at Levi when the elder didn't respond. He caught the ravenette looking at the one thing he was ashamed of...his scars. "Levi-"

"Are you that fucking stupid?"

Eren was taken back from the harsh remark. "What do you-"

The elder narrowed his eyes. "Don't fucking ask what I mean. Why the hell did you cut yourself?"

Lowering his head, his green eyes stared at his hands. "It was the only thing that took away the stress and pain I felt."

His eyes widened when a strong grip was on his shoulders, forcing him to turn and look at Levi.

"You fucking idiot. Do you realize how addicting that thing can become?! That shit easily consumes your life, and it's hard to stop! I know you might think that it's the best comfort you have right now, but, I'll tell you now."

He brought Eren closer, his steel grey eyes locked onto Eren's green eyes.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, and you'll regret that for as long as you live."

Tears began to gather in the corners of Eren's eyes. "I do regret doing this...the moment I first cut myself I regretted it. But, that moment of serene bliss...it was the only thing that made me forget all my problems...then the instant regret

kicked in, and that bliss was taken away from the horror I had just introduced to my skin."

Levi stayed silent as he listened to the younger spill his heart out on his sleeve. Giving a sigh, the ravenette brought the teen to himself in a embrace. Eren's body froze as he was met with a warm, strong chest.

"I know what you mean. Both my sister and myself can understand how you feel. It's a completely wretched concept, and I wish I had never introduced it to my own skin."

He gazed down at the bewildered teen. Levi noticed the tears in the corner of his eyes. Putting Eren's head on his shoulder, he whispered. "Cry...I said it was alright before...go ahead..."

That was all he needed to hear before tears began to spill out of his vibrant green eyes. The ravenette felt a strange sense of familiarity, he had done this for his sister, and she had done the same for him.

Once again, he and the brat could relate. Having your parents arguing could really do a number on your mentality. Cutting was just the only thing they could do. Especially in a moment of pure desperation, just to forget it all...if only it was that simple...

* * *

Levi let his gaze wander to the night sky, looking at the beautiful display in front of their very eyes. The weight on his shoulder increased, he glanced down at Eren. Only to find that the teen had fallen asleep due to emotional exhaustion.

Levi would never admit he laid their bodies down on the ground, which was filthy might he add.

He would certainly never admit, he draped his jacket over them.

The ravenette would definitely never admit he allowed Eren to snuggle up to him, and Levi placing his arms around the brunette.

Finally he would never, _ever_ admit, he kissed Eren's forehead before falling asleep...

Those moments were just for himself...

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Hey, sorry that this one was a bit late. I was hit by major writers block, making it difficult to just sit down and type something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!

-hitori10.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Gazing

A/N- Sorry, school was consuming a good majority of my time, so I barely had some time to myself to sit and type. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter 4

Vibrant green eyes fluttered open to the bright morning sun. Silently groaning, Eren still felt exhausted and tired. Snuggling back into the warmth of whatever was by his side, he slowly shut his eyes...until the warmth moved.

His green eyes snapped open. Any sleep he felt flew right out of the window. The 'warmth' he was cuddled up against, was none other than Levi.

Eren stared at his face. The normal scowl that was usually there, was gone. Instead, his features were relaxed. his breaths even and deep. The slightest of smiles on his lips.

'If only he could always have this serene look on his face. Levi would be more approachable and mysterious than he already is...' He was knocked out of his thoughts, when the elder groaned.

He tensed when he noticed steel grey eyes immediately fell to him. Eren expected him to say something about their current position.

Levi being himself, surprised him with his answer.

"You alright? Cried your eyes out last night."

"U-uh, y-yeah. I'm fine now."

The elder sighed in relief. "That's good. I didn't want you to do something rash. Thank goodness, you didn't."

Feeling flushed under Levi's gaze, Eren turned his head away. "Hey. What time is it?"

Lifting his left arm up, from where it was around Eren's waist. He saw that it was fairly early. "It's 10:30. Why do you ask?"

"I have to get home. My sister must be really worried."

"You want a ride?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing, brat."

Getting off the ground, they dusted themselves of any dirt, and dust they might have gotten on their clothing.

Hopping into Levi's car, they made their way to Eren's home.

* * *

The brunette walked into his deadly noisy home.

His mother and father were glaring daggers at one another. There was certainly a large amount of tension in the room. Eren couldn't really recall a moment where everything was _too_ serious. Sure, their parents argued a lot, but, there was something that seemed...off.

"I work for a fucking living woman! What the hell have you done that's so damn important?!"

"If anything I work more than you! I have to manage this house and two other jobs!"

Eren quickly strode over to his sister, who was shaking in her seat on the couch. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mikasa. Are you alright?"

"No...everything is worse. _Please_, be _extremely_ careful..."

Their parents argument snapped them away from their small side conversation.

"Unlike you, I actually save lives and make a lot of money doing so!"

"I don't give a damn how much money you make! I do care that you save lives. but, they don't know the cruel man behind those doctor garbs!"

The raven haired girl covered her ears with her hands. "Stop...please..."

"You only say I'm cruel because you're a terrible wife and can't appreciate me!"

"How the hell can I ever appreciate someone like _you_?! I'm too good a wife for you by even sticking by your sorry excuse of a life this long!"

"Please...! Stop...!"

The brunette shifted his gaze from his parents and sister. They were all scaring the living hell out of him. Mikasa was right. There was something completely different happening this time around...

"Why the hell did I have to fall for a worthless woman like you?!"

"I ask myself that every time when I see your fucking face!"

"Stop! I've had it already!"

Their mother and father both turned to Mikasa astonished.

The normally stotic and calm girl was now an emotional mess. Tears of sadness and anger fell from her cheeks.

Eren stared up wide eyed at her. "Mikasa..."

"I've fucking had it! All you ever do is argue all day, every day, and I'm sick of it! Did it ever occur to you that all of your fighting might have affected me and my brother?!"

Carla opened her mouth to respond to her daughter. She was cut off by the hissed response.

"No, it never occurred to you. You were merely content screaming and ripping each other's heads off! While Eren and I sat in our fucking rooms and suffered! For many years we listened to this bullshit! It messed us up! If only you had divorced like you had already planned out, we could have had a normal childhood!"

Carla turned to her husband. "She's right, Grisha. If only we had divorced and been done with this horrible sham of a marriage, my son and daughter could have been saved from listening to everything we spat at each other!"

"God dammit! All of you shut your damn mouths!" He picked up the vase from the shelf next to him, and threw it at the wall.

The brunette saw where the vase was aimed, right at the wall where Mikasa was up against.

Acting on pure instinct, he ran to where his sister was, took her into his arms, despite her cry of protest.

A moment later, the shattering of the vase was echoing through the room.

Blood spilled from the back of Eren's head...his world shutting down in an instant.

* * *

Mikasa knelt down on the ground, her brother cradled in her arms. His form completely limp. The sickening red liquid coming out from Eren's head. Tears streamed down from her black eyes. "Why the hell are you just standing there?! My brother is hurt, and all you can do is stare?! Call a fucking ambulance already!"

Snapping out of her shocked stupor, Carla rushed to grab their phone.

The blackette had her brother's head in her lap, making sure that nothing happened to him. She whispered calming words that were meant for Eren, although, it was more like she was reassuring herself more than her unconcious brother.

Their father stepped closer to his children, he got on his knees, intent on checking Eren's pulse. His hand was slapped away by his furious daughter.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on my brother. _You_ caused this to happen." She spoke with so much venom in her voice, it was hard to even recognize her at that moment.

He reached out and tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"In here!"

The rapid pounding of feet came into their living room. Paramedics quickly got Mikasa from Eren, putting him on the gurney, carefully taking him away, seeing as they noticed it was a head injury.

Quickly, and safely, they rushed outside the house and into the awaiting ambulance.

The three remaining family members got in their car, following the ambulance.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room couldn't have been more stressful. Carla and Grisha sat in two chairs a good few away from the other.

Mikasa was talking with Yami, whom she called and informed the ravenette about the situation.

Yami leaned closer to Mikasa. "How the hell could your father do something so fucking stupid?"

"I don't know...it looks like this doesn't even affect him."

That much was true. Ever since arriving at the hospital, their father had yet to say anything. Merely only filling out paper work needed for Eren's possible surgery, and treatment there.

"Mikasa."

She turned and faced her friend. "What?"

"When we get out of here. I want to speak privately with your father, if that's fine."

The younger nodded. "Yes, that's more than alright. I...kind of wanted to already ask you to speak with him."

She gave the blackette a reassuring hug. Hoping the gesture would calm her.

Yami had well known Mikasa was protective of her older brother, there was no doubt. But, seeing the normally strong girl looking so lost and desperate, praying her brother would be alright, it nearly made Yami want to shed a few tears herself.

"Family of Eren Jeager."

Gathering around the now approaching female doctor, they waited to hear some good news, bad news, _anything_.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jeager, I'm Doctor Hanji Zoe. I am overseeing your son."

"Hello. Doctor Hanji. Please, tell me how my son is." Carla's voice took on a slight pleading tone at the end.

Hanji sighed. "I wish I had better news."

Mikasa froze at those words.

"From what we can clearly specify, it was a severe trauma hit...and unfortunately we cannot yet tell whether or not what caused it. Do you have any speculations as to what it could have been?"

"I do."

The dark brunette turned to the small black haired female. "If you don't mind me asking. Who are you to Eren Jeager?"

"Mikasa. I'm his sister...and I know what happened."

Hanji's face turned serious. "Yes. Please, tell me exactly what happened."

Taking in a deep breath, she spoke. "Well, we were busy moving cleaning and rearranging the house, and Eren happened to bump into our tall shelf, one thing lead to another, and the vase ended up falling on his head, knocking him out, giving him that head injury."

"I see...so it was completely unintentional. Rather, more of an accident, from what I'm hearing. Am I following you correctly?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The doctor sighed. "Alright. Thank you for informing me."

"Shitty glasses."

Hanji turned to face the ravenette. She grinned. "Yami. Been a while."

"Yeah. Has been. Do you mind if we talk in private for a bit?"

"No, not at all, let's go to my office." She turned to Eren's family members. "If you'll excuse us."

The pair strode out of the waiting room, walking to Hanji's office.

* * *

Stepping into her office, both of the adults took a seat.

Hanji sat in her leather chair, leaned forward, and her hands intertwined. "Now. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Yami's face was stern. "You said the hit from Eren's head was severe trauma, correct?"

"Yes. It's a shame that what happened was an accident."

"By any chance did you notice anything that seemed off from normal severe head trauma hits?"

She placed a hand under her chin, her head tilted slightly to the side in thought. "Now that you mention it...there was a bit of force behind the hit."

"So, then how could have Mikasa said what happened to Eren was purely accidental, where there is a bit of force from the wound."

The doctor's eyes widen. "Then what happened...was on purpose..."

"We need to call Erwin..."

* * *

Finally arriving home after talking with Hanji about the suspicions of Eren's injury, Yami tossed her exhausted and worried form on her couch.

'How the hell could Mikasa lie to me like that? Maybe she was trying to conceal the reality...but why from me?'

Rubbing her temples, she reluctantly got up and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine, and a glass.

Slowly striding into her living room, she sat crossed legged on her white carpet floor. Pours herself some red wine, Yami lifted the glass to her lips. Swallowing the smooth liquor.

'Fuck it. I deserve this after the day I've had.'

Turning on her television, she leaned back against her couch, and enjoyed what ever the hell was interesting at 2 in the morning.

* * *

Staring up at the sky, Levi sat with his back against a tree. His sleeves were rolled up, jacket off, and tie loosened. Taking another drag from his cigarette, the ravenette sighed inwardly.

'Where the fuck is that shitty brat? Should have been here 4 fucking hours ago.'

Exhaling the smoke, it faded away with the gentle breeze. Ruffling the raven's charcoal hair.

Lifting his left arm up, he checked his watch. '2:30 am.'

Sighing, Levi stood up and gathered all this things. He walked back to his car. One thought in his mind.

'Eren...where are you?'

* * *

Several days had passed since Eren's accident at home. He had to have surgery because of the severe head trauma injury. Although he had yet to wake up.

Hanji had let his family and friends know he was in a coma. She couldn't determine how long he would be in it. Eren could wake up any day, week, month...or never. Only time could tell. Until then, everyone had to wait and see.

Carla and Grisha were both silent as they grieved of what happened to their son. Mikasa had decided to stay with Yami, whom was more than happy to accept the young female into her home.

The older female ravenette worked tirelessly with Hanji to find the true reason behind Eren's injury. They had contacted Erwin, a close friend, who worked as a police detective. The three had found some lead to discovering the brunette's head trauma. Their neighbors had proven to be a good source to go to. One step at a time, they were getting closer.

As for Levi...he continued to wait for the brunette at their favorite spot. Oblivious to what had occurred...until he went to visit his younger sister...

* * *

Levi opened the door to his sister's apartment. It was a calm Saturday afternoon. For once he didn't even feel like going to work that day.

Sitting himself on the couch, he pulled out his laptop and did some meaningless work. He did say he didn't feel like _going_ to work. He _didn't_ say, he _wouldn't_ do some work.

"Levi."

Turning his head, he saw his younger sister. He smirked when he saw her dressing attire. "I can assume you barely woke up?"

She rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "Yeah. Got to sleep really late last night. If I knew you were coming earlier, I would have gotten myself to look somewhat decent."

She was still in her night clothes. A simple black muscle shirt, black shorts and white socks. Her hair was combed, though.

Yami sat down next to her brother, she raised a brow when she saw he was wearing some casual clothing. "Didn't go to work today?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You're not wearing a suit."

"Touche."

A long sleeved white shirt, black leather pants, and black boots were the clothes the ravenette wore. Something he would only wear on a day off, and to be a lazy piece of shit for a day.

Levi noticed the dark circles under Yami's gray eyes. "Work kept you up last night?"

"No. I had been working on something extremely important with Erwin and Hanji the past few days."

"What have you three been up to?"

The female ran her hands down her face. "I have been working on finding out what caused my friend to be put in the hospital."

"What friend?"

"He goes by the name Eren Jeager."

Steel grey eyes widened. "Eren?!"

"You know him?!"

Levi sat on the edge of his seat. "Yeah, I know the kid. Have for quite a while now. What happened to him?"

Yami sighed. "He was sent to the hospital because of severe head trauma."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Apparently, there was an accident in his home and something fell off a shelf he had bumped into, in his living room, it fell over and hit his head. Although." She placed a hand on her chin in thought. "There was a sign of force behind the hit from what Hanji and I had noticed. So, we led to the speculation, how could there have been a slight bit of force, when it was from a fallen object? For all we know it could have been thrown."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "But, who the hell would do that to him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. From what we were able to gather, was that his family were the only ones there. Not anyone else."

The elder lowered his head. "So...that's why he didn't go..."

"Didn't go where, brother?"

Her brother sighed. "I'm sure Eren has told you this, but, he has a favorite place to gaze at the stars, and I happened to meet him there one day after work. Reminded me a lot of us with his stories and thoughts about his family."

Yami stayed silent.

Levi gave a bitter laugh. "He's exactly like us right down to the constantly arguing parents, cutting, and who knows what else that kid was forced to do for comfort...why do some parents have to be idiots?"

"I have convinced them to move out once they've both graduated."

The ravenette raised his head, and stared at his sister. "But, where are they going to go."

"Told them they were more than welcome to come and stay with me until they could find a stable living arrangement."

"Essentially, you told him and his sister, they could stay here as long as they wanted."

"Pretty much."

Levi rubbed his temples. "Look. I've told you this before. Why don't you come and live with me? There's more than enough space there for another 3 people."

She shook her head. "Mikasa and Eren could go, but, I stay here. I don't want to burden you, Levi."

He sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? You would be no burden to me. It would be really nice to love under the same roof as my younger sister again." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Consider it, please?"

Seeing the look on her brother's face almost made her say yes immediately. But, she also had to take into consideration of her work. They wouldn't see the other much, and with what was happening now, Yami would rather put this entire matter on the side for later.

"How about this..."

Levi raised a brow. "Hm? I'm all ears."

"For the time being, what if Mikasa and I live with you, until we find out what happened to Eren. If I end up liking living there, we can stay in the same place again."

"But, what are you going to do with this apartment should you like living with me?"

Yami shrugged. "I could always give this apartment to Mikasa and Eren, once they graduate."

Levi leaned forward slightly, his arms resting on his legs. "You have no problem with giving them this place?"

"Not one bit."

It was quiet for several moments.

"Hey, Yami."

"Yeah?"

"...Can you take me to the hospital to see Eren?"

Her eyes softened. Levi looked really desperate to see what condition the brunette was in. Yami could already tell the two were close. Just, what had those two done to get this close, to the point where Levi would worry for his well being, and make himself look slightly vulnerable? Whatever Eren had done, she would make sure to thank Eren once he woke up.

Yami stood up. "Alright. Let me get changed real quick, then we can head out."

Levi nodded.

Walking out of the room, the younger female went into her room to change.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Yami and Levi walked into the waiting room, and went to the nurse at the desk.

The siblings approached the nurse at the desk.

"Hello. We're here to visit Eren Jeager."

The nurse looked up. "Are your names on the list of visitors?"

"Yes. The name is Yami Rivaille." She pointed to Levi. "This is my older brother Levi Rivaille. He's also a friend of Eren."

"Alright. Give me one moment." She wrote down Levi's name. "His room is 480, 4th floor."

"Thank you."

They made their way into the nearest elevator, and pushed the button leading to the fourth floor.

Levi leaned against the metal rail. "So, did you let Eren's sister know you two would be staying with me?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. She might be there in his room when we get there. You two could try to get along."

He rose a brow. "Try?"

"She's...a little overprotective..."

The doors opened and the pair walked down the hall.

"Here it is. Room 480."

Yami carefully opened the door, slowly she and Levi stepped in. To her surprise, Mikasa wasn't there.

Levi made his way to Eren. He wasn't used to seeing him quiet, fragile...and not himself. It was odd seeing someone as lively and happy as the brunette to be in a state like this.

He sat in the empty chair next to Eren, and took his hand gently in his own. "Hey, kid...been a while since I've last seen you...kept me waiting in our spot..."

The female ravenette walked quietly out of the room, leaving Levi alone with Eren.

"You had me worried something fierce...if I had known what happened...I would have come here sooner, no doubt."

He felt his eyes beginning to burn. Before he could stop himself, warm tears slipped down his face. Lifting a shaking pale hand to his cheek, he carefully wiped away a tear. He was surprised to find himself crying.

He wasn't one to cry, no matter the situation. But, why was he crying over Eren? He had only known him for a short amount of time...so, why?

Leaning down, Levi placed a kiss on the sleeping brunette's forehead.

"Who the hell are you?"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Alright, let me know what you guys think, see you again soon, my lovelies. R&R! -Tail wags-


End file.
